


Rosemary Week

by SpicyMexicanJesus



Series: Remember the Rosemaries [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone shows up - Freeform, Jesse and sombra are siblings, M/M, a little ooc, an alfred f jones cameo, death valley is not a nice place, hanzo is jelly, jesse knows the language of flowers, you can pry their sibling relationship out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyMexicanJesus/pseuds/SpicyMexicanJesus
Summary: Jesse McCree leaves Overwatch for a week once a year, every year. This wasn't a problem back in his Blackwatch days, but with the organization and new members, this has become a hot topic. No one knows why he leaves and it's up to Hanzo to find out why.





	Rosemary Week

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Jesse's accent

“Hey Winston, I gotta take the next week off. S’not like we’re doin’ anything right now anyways.” The cowboy walked up to Winston’s office to tell him. 

The scientist seemed to be at a lost for words, “How come you need a week off Jesse?” Winston started to open a peanut butter jar to eat.

“Well,” Jesse Mccree leaned carelessly on the doorway, “It’s about the Rosemary.” The gunslinger hoped Winston understood what he meant, Gabriel Reyes made a rule back in the Blackwatch days that the cowboy could leave for as long as he wanted if it was about the Rosemary.

Winston looked a bit stumped, “The Rosemary?” He started to play with the words on his tongue, “Rosemary, glad-io-lous, Glad-Rosemary. Rosemary! It’s going to be Rosemary Week? Fine, you’re free to go, Jesse.” The gorilla had no idea what the Rosemary meant, but he knew that the Rosemary meant a lot to Jesse. Because even if Winston said no, Jesse would still be gone for a week.

It was this moment where Jack Morrison decided to walk in, “Why is Jesse going off for the Rosemary? Surely you understand that you can not leave for a week.”

The cowboy rolled his eyes at the soldier, “I’m leaving for Rosemary and you can’t stop me Jack. I always left for the Rosemary and I always come back, nothin’ to it.”

This seemed to make the ex-Strike Commander a bit annoyed, “Why should we let you? We don’t even know what you’re doing for the next week, you never let anyone follow you. For all we know, you could be giving information to Talon!” 

Jesse glared at him, “I ain’t gonna defect, and I’m gonna go. You can’t stop me. And who knows? I might come back with a new agent willin’ to fight for Overwatch.” The cowboy left with that.

He snickered when he heard Jack complain to Winston about it. Jesse walked over to his room to start packing “Why are you leaving, Jesse?” Genji and his brother were walking down the same hallway the cowboy was in.

“It’s Rosemary Week.” The cowboy reached his room and started to punch keys to get in.

That satisfied the ninja, “Heh, I remember when you’d leave for that.” The Shimadas talked to him as he did so.

Hanzo seemed a little lost, “What is Rosemary Week?”

“It’s the week Jesse leaves, he does it every year. Is there a week where you forgot to go?” Genji chuckled at the old memories.

“Nope,” Jesse, “see y’all in a week.” He entered his room and heard the door behind him woosh to close.

|-|-|

“People actually let him go?” Hanzo asked as the two watched the door close.

Genji nodded, “Yeah, no one knows why he leaves though. I tried to follow him once, right? Ended up in the middle of Death Valley with nothing but a note saying ‘Next time you follow me, you’re going to be on Death’s doorstep’. I know right, that was totally weird! But I respected his privacy and went to the nearest base. Took a few days for me to find that base though.”

“Well what does Rosemary mean?” Hanzo asked.

“I came up with it! While I was following Jesse, I noticed the first thing he got were long, pretty flowers. Then the next thing I know, I’m in the middle of Death Valley!” Genji chuckled softly, “When he came back, I asked him what flowers he got and he told me they were Rosemary. So I appropriately named his departure Rosemary Week!”

Hanzo seemed to be thinking something, “I’m going to follow him,” he decided.

“Brother! You can’t! It’s the week of Rosemary! AKA the only mission that brings certain death, or a free trip to Death Valley!”

“I realize this Genji, but unlike you, I am careful, so I will not get caught.” 

Hanzo left to go to his own room to get ready to follow Jesse McCree. Genji groaned, “If you end up in the middle of Death Valley, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” He yelled. Hanzo merely chuckled.

{}{}

“Hey Eastwood, where you goin’ man?” Lúcio walked up to Jesse, along with Junkrat and Hana. The musician noticed the bags the cowboy were carrying and that they were in the hanger.

Jamie looked closer at his bags, “Oh! Are you going on a mission, mate?”

Hana laughed, “Don’tcha think Winston would’ve told all of us of an upcoming mission?” She wrapped an arm around the junker. Which would have been easy, if he wasn’t such a mountain of a man.

“It’s Rosemary Week,” Jesse said offhandedly, “if ya want more info, ask Genji ‘bout it. Just don’t go follow me.” He began to pack his stuff onto an old Harley Davidson.

“Woah, I thought they stopped making those,” Lúcio looked at the model in awe.

“They did, mine’s just an old family heirloom.”

Jamie frowned, “What’s Rosemary Week?” 

“A full week of me not bein’ ‘ere, so see y’all next week,” Jesse began to reeve up his motorcycle.

“So why can’t we come?” Hana asked the older agent.

“‘Cause I say so, so scatter.” 

Hana pouted, “Well what if we follow and you just don’t realize it?” 

Jesse rolled his eyes, “I will find out and just listen to me if you don’t want to wake up somewhere in Death Valley.” He told the trio, flatly.

“Come on Hana,” Lúcio told the gamer, leading his partners to somewhere else, “I think we should listen to Eastwood for once.” Lúcio didn’t exactly know what Death Valley is, but he didn’t like what the name implied. She wouldn’t budge, so Jamie retorted by carrying her away. 

|.|.|

Hanzo stared in awe, where ever Jesse was going had to be important if the Korean gamer couldn’t follow him. Since Soldier 76 was practically her dad, she basically got whatever she wanted. He almost fell off the rafter he was on when Jesse said, “I’ll probably see ya soon, Hanners.” The archer had one thought for him, how did he notice me? He stared as he watched McCree leave while riding his bike. “What did he mean by probably and see you soon?” Hanzo asked the air.

He stayed up there for another hour or two, only leaving when Genji told him he was scaring the local birds. Hanzo got dinner with the others, apparently McCree leaving was literally the only thing the team talked about.

“He’s done this for as long as I known him,” Genji told the others. Hanzo was about to tell him not to talk while his mouth was full, but Zenyatta beat him to the punch. “Whatever, Master, but don’t you think it’s still weird?”

Zenyatta pondered for a bit, or at least looked like he did, Hanzo was still new to being friends with an omnic, “While it is rather strange that McCree has left us, it was his choice and he has promised to come back in seven days.”

“Ah yes,” Winston dug his giant hand into a new jar of peanut butter, “Jesse did say that he might bring another person to help our cause as well.”

Jack grumbled something about Jesse leaving, “Who’s he gonna bring? We know he doesn’t have any family members and his Deadlock crew are either dead or still rotting in jail.” Was he pissed that he will never know what his agent does during that week? Hell yeah he was.

“I hope he does bring a new agent though! What do you think they’ll be like?” Hana jumped up and down, obviously excited of the thought of a new team member. 

“It will not matter to me as long as they are not chaotic as our other teammates.” Satya grimaced as she saw Jamie and Lúcio giggle at a glass of water the former somehow managed to light on fire.

Lena was just as excited as Hana was, “Do you think the agent ‘ill like tea? I hope they like tea!” 

“Fareeha, you knew Jesse when he was younger, right?” Mei asked, “did he ever tell you about Rosemary Week?”

She looked lost because everyone looked to her, giving her their attention, “Ah, I did know him when we were younger, but whenever I brought up Rosemary Week, he dodged the question. Which was weird, because we knew everything about each other.”

Genji looked like a child who just won the science fair, “Well, he’s still gone and we don’t know why, so that’s why,” he patted Hanzo on the back, “my brother is here to find out why!”

Suddenly, all chatter stopped as everyone turned to see Hanzo.

“You’re crazy!” Lena and Hana screamed.

“What about Death Valley!” Hanzo heard Lúcio shout.

“I can’t build another robot ninja! Genji was hard enough!” Angela cried out.

Genji chuckled, “Yes, yes. My brother sure is crazy, but someone needs to go! And who better than the master of stealth?” 

“Genji,” Angela tried to reason, “when you left, you didn’t come back for ten days! And all you saw were Jesse getting flowers! It took me weeks to get all that sand out of your system! It’s a wonder why you didn’t die from a heat stroke!”

“That’s why Hanzo is so much better to go see what Jesse does! I might’ve been in Blackwatch, where stealth means survival, but Hanzo’s been running from the international police for ten years! He has much more experience than I did!”

“Wait, how does Hanzo feel about this?” Lena wondered.

And suddenly everyone looked at Hanzo again, “I do wish to go,” he told the team. Everyone heard Winston’s loud sigh, being glad they weren’t in his place. Filling out a bunch of paperwork because an agent died can take a couple days...

“Mate, ya sure ya don’t got some kinda deathwish?” Jamie stopped himself from setting another glass of water on fire to ask Hanzo the question.

“I do not have a deathwish, I just need to make sure McCree isn’t giving away secrets about Overwatch.” Hanzo took a bite of his food. 

The rest of dinner went back to normal as if it was like one of their own weren’t on a suicide mission.

|.|.|

After they finished dinner, Hanzo went to Winston’s office, “As you heard from my brother, I wish to leave for a week.”

The scientist groaned, “Please don’t go see Jesse, you know how dangerous it is.” He glanced over to the archer, groaning louder when he saw his expression. 

“I am truly sorry, Winston. But I must simply see where he goes.”

“You know what, fine. But if you end up in the middle of Death Valley, I will personally tell you I told you so.” Winston shuffled some paperwork around and searched the web to see if Talon was up to anything yet. But, they weren’t. So Hanzo going, was okay.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, “No one knows where he goes and what he does. For all we know is that he could be giving Talon information about us.”

Jack walked in and put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, “Look, he’s been doing this for as long as I’ve known him. Hell, Gabe didn’t even know where he goes,” He looked sad and regretful as he remembered his dear friend, “but we’re still here aren’t we? So as far as I know, Jesse isn’t giving anyone anything.”

“They could be biding their time!”

“You’re still not going!”

“Well what if he got captured while he is away? We would not know where he went.” Hanzo just wanted to know where McCree goes. And sure, Hanzo might have a crush on the gunslinger, but that is not important and this only fuels his curiosity. What was that saying the cowboy would always say? Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back?

The older soldier groaned, “Fine, but if you end up in Death Valley...”

“Don’t call you guys for help, I know, I know.” Hanzo cut him off, how many people are going to talk to him about Death Valley?

{}{}

Jesse McCree relaxed inside an airport, it’s been a full day since he’s left and all he’s waiting for a plane going to Paris, France. Now the plane is taking him farther from where he actually wants to go, but he knew someone was following him. Who was following him? Jesse hardly had a clue, although he had a list of who would want to know what Rosemary Week is.

Genji: He’s done it before, but back then he was still getting used to his new body. Now, Genji’s practically embraced being the cool green ninja dude. So him following Jesse is something that the younger Shimada could totally do.

Lena: She’s alway curious on why Jesse left. But after Genji’s failed “mission”, she never had the guts to follow him. Overwatch has reformed with young recruits who are willing to do something dangerous, so Lena might’ve found the perfect team to find out what Rosemary Week is. Lena’s always respected boundaries, so her following him is still possible, but not likely.

Hana: Hana’s still a kid. She might be in an illegal organization, fighting crime. But she’s still a kid, and kids love sticking their noses in places where they shouldn’t be. So the person who's following him might be Hana, but with Jamie and Lúcio watching over her, McCree doubts it.

Hanzo: Jesse noticed Hanzo in the rafters as he was leaving, and Hanzo did seem interested in Rosemary Week… Since McCree’s developed a little crush on the man, he was being a little less careful. So Hanzo following him was most likely.

 

{}{}

Jesse McCree got off his third and final flight and suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, sure wearing a cowboy getup wasn’t something you see everyday in an airport, but he stopped and turned around anyways. He almost groaned when he caught a glance at the familiar golden ribbon for a split second. He knew this might happen, hell, he even expected it. But it was still a little offsetting. Jesse rolled his eyes and strolled out of the airport, He thought. Now, he could always get rid of Hanzo, if he wanted to. Jesse kinda did, getting on three different airplanes just to get to Santa Fe. But he liked Hanzo, a lot, and he wanted to play a bit of cat and mouse with the man. Jesse grinned as he saw Hanzo go get his luggage and he decided to let Hanzo follow him, for now… 

Jesse looked around a bit more, but this time, he was trying to spot someone else. The cowboy rushed over, seeing a familiar face in the crowd. “Esmeralda!”

A girl looked behind her and ran to the voice, “Joel!”

“You made it!” Jesse spun her around like they haven’t saw each other in ages, but they did see each other three weeks ago, though they couldn’t do anything like this during a mission.

“Of course! Now,” She looked around, “let’s get those flores!” The girl grabbed his hand and led him outside as the two giggled along the way. 

|.|.|

Hanzo ducked down, “That was close,” he whispered to himself. The archer went to get his luggage, which consisted of his storm bow and a week’s worth of clothes. He groaned when he realized he lost sight of Jesse though.

The Shimada sighed, he didn’t know a lick of English and he was lost in New Mexico. He quickly scanned the area, making sure McCree wasn’t getting on yet another plane. He was visibly relieved, but he still had no clue where the cowboy went.But he did recall a memory where Jesse McCree told them stories on where he was from...

[[.’.]]  
It was late in the night, as Hanzo leaned on the doorway, watching Jesse McCree entertain the younger Overwatch teammates with his wild stories. Earlier, the cowboy was recalling the time he had to run away from a omnic horse, looking to collect his bounty. He went to great lengths to get away from the pony he fondly named Persephone, because it went to collect his bounty during harvest season. When, he ditched his cowboy getup and cosplayed as Demeter, that was when the horse high tailed it out of there.

“Oh! Oh! Tell us another one of your Deadlock stories, Jesse!” Hana giggled, “I really liked the last one you told us!”

Jesse looked around him, Lúcio, Jamie, and Hana stared at him with wide eyes. “Well, I’ll tell you how I had to save Tumbleweed, possibly the cutest pomeranian you could feast your eyes, from a small gang. Now, this ain’t set during my Deadlock days, but rather, before it. You see, it takes place back in my hometown, Santa Fe...”  
[[.’.]]

Hanzo smiled at the memory, but that did raise the question, He tried to think of answers for it, _Hanzo looked around, trying to figure out where he was. All he knew though, was that he was in Santa Fe, great._

_“Oh hey man!” A blond man wearing a bomber jacket went up to him, “You look like you need help! And it’s my job to help those in need! Heck! It’s practically my life job helping! That’s why I was born! To fight for freedom and liberty!”_

_Hanzo watched as the man’s cowlick bounced with every word he said, Hanzo immediately realized that he did not like this man._

_“Am I too loud for you? Michelle always tells me not to do that,” he looked a bit like a kicked puppy._

_“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Hanzo tried to ease the man. He had an outgoing and loud persona, something that is a bit similar to a certain cowboy._

_“My name’s Alfred F Jones! And something tells me you’re looking for Jesse James McCree,” Alfred smirked at Hanzo’s confusion, “I’m right, aren’t I, Mister Shimada Hanzo?”_

_Hanzo took a step back, “How do you know my name?”_

_The loud American shrugged, “After the whole omnic crisis thing, I paid real good attention to survivors. And the good ol’ American cowboy is one of the best gosh darn survivors I’ve ever seen! So, hurry up dude and follow me.” He started to walk away, only to look back to make sure Hanzo was following him. Hanzo stood there in shock, the boy looked barely eighteen and he was talking about the omnic wars like he lived through it. He quickly recovered and began to follow the American._

_It was a few more minutes of following the strange American, where the archer realized he lost sights of him, only hearing, “I know you have many questions, but I’m not gonna answer ‘em! Sorry dude, but I don’t think you’re ever gonna see me again, or meet someone like me. But you don’t need to say thank you, because I’m a hero and heroes love doing random acts of kindness!” from the American and suddenly Alfred was another face in the crowd._

_Hanzo did some aimless walking around, eyes searching for any sign of that familiar Stetson._

_{}{}_

_“I gotta go get some sleep, Maria,” Jesse hugged her goodbye, “seeya tomorrow.” He walked inside a motel and got out cash to pay for a room._

_She pouted, “But Joel, you know I don’t like to sleep by myself~” the Hispanic woman whined._

_“Yer a grown ass woman, Alejandra, you can take care of yerself.” He got a room key, said thanks to the man at the front desk and started to walk to his new room for the next five days._

_“And you’re the worst man ever,” She crossed her arms and took a look back once they were back outside. The woman leaned closer to his ear and draped an arm over him, [Oye, your archer is following us]._

_[He’s not my archer] Jesse switched over to Spanish once he noticed that the woman was no longer speaking English.._

_[I have millions of tapes of you two on and off missions, I’m ninety-nine percent positive he’s your archer]. She stood in front of him._

_[And the other one percent?] He raised an eyebrow at her._

_She shrugged, [You actually have a thing for his brother]._

_He unlocked the door to his room, [Gross, Genji’s a friend, Ale, nothing more and nothing less]._

_[But the archer isn’t? Interesting...] She followed him to his room, expecting to go inside the room as well._

_[I hate you] Jesse frowned and closed the door on her face._

_[Jesse!] She pounded on the door [Don’t be like that!]_

_She smiled when she heard the cowboy grumble something, [You’re the best, Jess!] Said man felt her smirk as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. [By the way, your archer is watching us~]_

_[Better give ‘im a show then, huh?] He swooped her up and spun her around before he carried them to their room._

_[I call the bed!] The woman ran and flopped onto the bed, [Night, Joel]._

_[Night, Yexe]._

_|.|.|_

_Hanzo strained his eyes, seeing Jesse and a mysterious woman enter a room together. He was a little wary when he noticed how affectionate they were with each other too. The undercover agent decided to sleep in the motel that was across the street from the one Jesse stayed at._

_He was about to fall asleep when he felt his long distance com go off._

_“What do you want,” Hanzo grumbled as he saw his brother on the tiny screen._

_-Brother! How goes it? Have you found out why he spends a week in Santa Fe?- Genji munched loudly on a pancake._

_He glared at his younger brother, and was also cursing out time zones. “Well, McCree seems to be spending a lot of time with a mysterious woman...”_

_-Woah, do you know her name?- Genji’s interest was piked when he heard mention of a woman._

_Hanzo rolled his eyes, “No Genji, I do not know her name.” All he wanted to do was sleep off the jetlag, but doing so proved to be difficult._

_The cyborg pouted, -That’s lame-_

_Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a distant explosion, “Is everything okay Genji?”_

_This only confused him more when Genji laughed him off, -Oh yeah, Jamie was trying out a new bomb that exploded when someone played Tim Mcgraw- The two brothers heard some yelling, -I should probably leave, seeya Hanzo!-_

_“Goodnight Genji.” He smiled when he turned off the com. And when Hanzo hit the bed, he was fast asleep._

_{}{}_

_The duo left the motel and walked all the way to the cemetery. Chatting mainly about their destination when Jesse pulled out a small red bandana._

_“Joel!” She ran up to him and gave him a hug, [You still have Tumbleweed’s bandana!] She grabbed the hair piece and hugged him tighter._

_Jesse chuckled, [Of course, Maria! Tumbleweed’s apart of Rosemary Week, ain’t he?] Out of respect for the dead, he took his hat off and placed it onto his chest._

_[I can’t believe you’re actually calling this that stupid name the Sparrow gave you]. She frowned at him and let him out of the hug. [Hurry up, Victor is waiting for us]. The duo slowly walked up to the graves where their loved ones waited for them._

_[Hey, Victor] She kneeled down to talk to her favorite cousin, [It’s me, your little shadow]. Tears welled up in her eyes, it seemed like only days ago where her tía would call her Victor’s little shadow since she followed him everywhere when she was younger. The Hispanic woman started to cry when she felt the familiar warmth of Jesse's serap, [Thanks, Jess]._

_[No problemo, hermana] The cowboy smiled sadly and went to lay a single Rosemary on Victor’s grave. He gave the dead boy a small prayer and walked over to the next grave, giving them a different prayer and another Rosemary. Jesse did this for every grave he went to. He had a couple left and laid those down to the graves where he knew no one else visited._

_|.|.|_

_Hanzo was confused to say the least, why would McCree visit graves? Sure the man was sentimental, but the graves he visited were back in Switzerland. When he looked closer, he noticed the cowboy walking up to him. He never ducked behind a grave faster. When Hanzo figured it was safe enough to look over, he saw a brunet woman wrapped around in Jesse’s serap. He looked closer to see she was talking to a grave. He tried to think of answers, but his thoughts came up short._

_The more Hanzo thought about it, the more it became possible. He did see them share a room last night... Hanzo couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t going to have a panic attack, but he was having a bit of a mental breakdown. If he didn’t have the training, Hanzo would’ve leapt over and shot the two of them first and ask questions later. But he was a sniper, and snipers are all about having patience._

_{}{}_

_[Cabrón! You do know that someone’s following us, right?] The woman glared at the cowboy coming up to her._

_Jesse looked behind him, catching a golden hair tie for just a second, [Oh Hanzo? Yeah I know he’s follow me, the guy’s been following me around this whole week]._

_She gasped, [Why!? You didn’t even let the Sparrow follow you when he tried to follow! Unless, you like this archer….] When Jesse didn’t reply, his sister started to giggle, [My brother, in love! I am so going to tell him embarrassing stories about you!]_

_[If you do, I might show Satya that dedicated website you made about her…] Jesse smirked as she pulled up the website on her phone and wondered whether she should delete it or not. Of course, the cowboy knew she wouldn’t. She liked the Vishar architect too much. [Ya know, if you join, you could actually go talk to her, Yexe…]_

_The woman shook her head, [Me working with Overwatch? That’s hilarious]._

_[I know how much ya wanna get outta there. And I know Reaper and Widow are thinkin’ the same…] Jesse didn’t want his sister to suffer and would fully stand up for her if she did join Overwatch, but she was being a stubborn jackass, like always._

_[I’ll think about it…] She cleaned herself up, [I’m going to talk to your boyfriend…]_

_[He isn’t my boyfriend!] Jesse yelled at her, but she already got the Shimada’s attention. The gunslinger rolled his eyes, but kneeled down to talk to the forgotten graves no one ever visited._

_{}[}_

_“So you knew Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?” The mysterious woman asked the archer, which seemed to startle him._

_Hanzo regained his composer, “Who are you and how do you know Jesse?” The eldest Shimada brother was a bit jealous that she was the reason Jesse left Overwatch for a week, but he wasn’t going to voice his thoughts to the gunslinger._

_“I come bringing peace, and I know you were following Jesse all the way over here.” She laid a single Rosemary flower for the late Antonio, [Francis and Gilbert miss you and can’t wait to see you in the afterlife]._

_Hanzo scoffed at her, “You still didn’t answer my question. Who are you? And how do you know McCree?”_

_“I’m just another face without a name,” She got up and faced him, “But I can’t answer your second question. He doesn’t want me to just yet.”_

_“Fine, then why are you here with him?” Hanzo reached behind his back to get his storm bow as subtly as he could._

_The Hispanic woman frowned, “I know you’re gonna bring out your bow. But I have to ask, what happened to your sword? It really showed the world you were dangerous. Although I guess the bow does that too, but the sword had more pizzazz. It really showed you meant business, but I guess killing a brother makes you go into hiding...”_

_“How do you know about that? I wiped out all the evidence from that night and have since repaired my relationship with my brother.”_

_The woman looked confused, how could someone like Jesse be into someone who was practically no fun. Love does that to a person, she figured. “I have my ways,” she shrugged._

_“What do you mean?” Hanzo took a small step forward. She looked like she had no weapons on her person, so he figured he could take her on with brute force._

_“Look,” she took a step back, noticing him come forward, “I know me and Jess might be on different sides, but you don’t see us with guns to the other’s head, ready to the pull the trigger. I promise I won’t hurt him. Although I still fight for the wrong side...” The mysterious woman muttered the last sentence, so Hanzo couldn’t hear what she said._

_Hanzo narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?” He didn’t like her implications, this unassuming woman couldn’t have the skills to fight alongside terrorist organizations. Could she?_

_Jesse McCree decided to clear up Hanzo’s thoughts at this moment, “She means that she works fer someone who ain’t so good, but she still fights the good fight on the inside,” He laid a hand on her shoulder, “ain’t that right, Dulce?”_

_She shoved his hand off her and glared at him, “My name isn’t dulce, Joel.”_

_“Well, my name’s not Joel either, but you just love calling me that,” Jesse glared at her just as hard. Hanzo frowned, he’s never heard McCree mention a Dulce before and he’s never heard of the name Joel either._

_“Whatever,” she stuck her tongue at him, “so, what are we gonna do about the archer?” Immediately, the duo’s attention got redirected to Hanzo._

_Jesse McCree pondered for a minute, “Well, I should get back to Overwatch, seein’ how Rosemary Week is almost over… But,” the cowboy gave Hanzo a smile that could only be described as predatory, “I just can’t have you comin’ back wit me, Han. ‘Cause if ya do, then people like Hana and Lena are gonna think that they’re welcomed to follow me anytime I leave for Rosemary Week, y’know? And we can’t have that. I only get to be with my dear Esmeralda for a week every year without anyone butting their nasty heads in.” Hanzo was even more confused, because he just watched Jesse refer to Dulce as Esmeralda. So even if he could look the name up, he doubted something would show up._

_[Or they might think you like the archer, and I mean like like, Joel. Which you do, by the way] The woman whispered to Jesse, which almost made him punch her, almost._

_Hanzo didn’t see the woman without a clearcut name slowly sneak behind him, “Hope you like Death Valley, darlin’,” were the last words he heard before he blacked out._

_{}{}_

_“Put a wig on if ya don’t wanna be noticed by ‘thena,” Jesse told his sister as they neared Gibraltar._

_She rolled her eyes, [You made me dye my hair and now you want me to put a wig on?] She preened her long pink nails._

_[Well if you actually join Overwatch, yer gonna have to be on base. And yer joining us, right?] Jesse stopped moving to ask her._

_[Yes,] She smiled at how her brother beamed at her, [but not right now. Talon’s doing something huge and I need to find out]._

_Jesse groaned, [Are ya gonna tell me once ya find out?]_

_The woman looked at him, rolling her eyes, [Of course, Jess. The main reason I joined is so you know their next plan]._

_[No, the main reason you joined is because you want to pull the strings and show those rich bastards it’s not fun at the bottom]._

_She shrugged, [Same thing]._

_[Since yer not join’ Overwatch. Why are ya followin’ me?]  
[You wound me Jesse, can I not make sure my brother gets home safe?] She put her hands over her heart and pretended to faint._

_The cowboy rolled his eyes, and got on a boat to sail to point Gibraltar. He waved his sister goodbye._

_“Until next time, Jesse McCree,” She called out as he got smaller as he left her on the main shore._

_He continued to wave even when he could hardly see her anymore, “Until next time, Sombra.”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's obviously not that big of a mystery on who this mystery woman Jesse hangs out. But since Sombra literally means Shadow in Spanish, I wanted to reveal her in the last line. Anyways, I hope you liked this story! Also I got Tumbleweed from this lovely tumblr account (https://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
